


Reciprocity

by priapus_rising



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/priapus_rising/pseuds/priapus_rising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Searching: key terms: "alternatives to making tough decisions"; "how to make definitive choices"; "what should i do"</p><p>Results: no matches found</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reciprocity

"I love you."

Rewind felt ecstasy and devastation and terror bloom within his spark, cacophonous as each vied to root itself in his processor. His head felt numb.

"What did you say?" he asked slowly, trying to quiet the chaos raging within him, shifting slightly where he sat.

Chromedome fidgeted.

"I love you but it's ok if you don't love me, I know you have—other commitments, you don't need to worry about me, I just. I felt disingenuous, not telling you."

Rewind reset his vocalizer a couple times and then managed, "I think I already knew."

It was slight, barely perceptible to the eye, but Rewind had been traveling with Chromedome long enough now to see the way he crumpled.

Chromedome said, "I made you uncomfortable."

He stood up to leave, "I'm sorry, I'll leave you alone now, I should've known it would turn out like this."

Finally Rewind's brain coalesced into a single, cohesive thought. He reached out for Chromedome's ankle before it could disappear.

"Don't go."

Rewind looked up at Chromedome, feeling the circuitry behind his faceplate heat up nearly to the point of shorting, all his components everywhere whirring furiously. Chromedome turned and looked down at him, his visor drawn thin, and this close Rewind could feel the confusion and fear and sadness radiating through his fields.

"I don't want you to go," Rewind continued. "I don't ever want to make you feel like you should go. I...."

Rewind's vocalizer locked. He knew what should come next, three simple words that would communicate what he was trying to say, but. They still belonged to someone else.

Rewind brought his head to rest against Chromedome's shin.

Uncertainty and confusion emanated all around him, Chromedome's brain just as tumultuous as his own, but Rewind took comfort in noting that the sadness at least seemed to be gone.

Rewind circled his arms around Chromedome's calf and looked up.

"Please stay with me?" Rewind asked.

Chromedome's visor brightened and Rewind saw every small movement as his body struggled to react appropriately. Relief poured through Chromedome's EM fields and Rewind heard the telltale clicking of a vocalizer trying to reset itself. Finally,

"Yes. Yes, of course. Thank you," Chromedome said, his voice slightly strained.

Rewind pressed his faceplate back to Chromedome's shin and nuzzled into it.

"No, thank you. For being here, I mean."

Chromedome shifted, carefully avoiding disturbing his companion. He spoke.

"It's getting late, want to go see what energon we can find?"

Rewind looked up again, radiating.

"I'd like that."


End file.
